Gray
is an and was one of the main antagonist of Ultraman Ginga and a member of Dark Lugiel's dark agents. Stats *Height: 14 cm (Spark Doll), 2 m ~ 43 m *Weight: 150 g (Spark Doll), 250 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Nackle History Ultraman Ginga Gray was a combatant in the Dark Spark War, and was transformed into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. Alien Nackle is later freed by Lugiel to be his new agent after the defeat of Alien Icarus. After Dark Galberos is defeated, the evil and effeminate alien appeared before principal Shirai and teases her about what she just witnessed, claiming that the master of the dark forces was atually someone in the school (In fact it was Kyoko Shirai herself). Later in the episode he possessed Misuzu to DarkLive into Super Grand King together. Apparently Ginga and Hikaru saved her from Nackle's control and eventually the school area from dimensional trap and defeated him by using Ginga Sunshine. It is likely that Nackle returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. New Ultraman Retsuden Alien Nackle Gray appeared as one of the hosts of this spinoff series while teaming up with his predecessors, Alien Valky and Alien Icarus. He reappeared in episode 38, alongside Alien Valky and Alien Icarus on a desert planet after they were sucked into a wormhole. They then talked about Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, the Baltan Battler・Rush Hunters team, and the monsters they fought. At one point, he and Valky wonder about what they would look like if they lived in the Rush Hunters' dimension. When they were done, they realize they can't get out of here and curse Ultraman Ginga. In episode 53 (two weeks before the Ultraman Ginga S's first episode), Alien Valky and Alien Nackle Gray were floating in space while commenting on their master's defeat. Alien Icarus showed up and brought them to his self-created pocket dimension where he revealed them to future characters in Ultraman Ginga S as well as the new villains Alien Chibu Exceller, Android One Zero, Alien Guts Vorst and Chiburoids all by his retro television. With the episode coming to an end, they found a black hole and race themselves inside to return to Ginga's universe to watch the battle. Ultraman Ginga S Alien Nackle Gray reappeared in episode 16 of Ultraman Ginga S along with Alien Valky and Alien Icarus. They teamed up with Alien Zetton Berume and the remaining Chiburoids, calling their team as to stop Hikaru, Shou, UPG, and the Victorians from stopping Dark Lugiel's plan. He faced off against Queen Kisara before being obliterated by her powers along with a couple of Chiburoids. New Ultraman Retsuden - Post Ginga S In episode 90, he appears with the other two revealing that they survived the final battle but have to work as janitors for the UPG. In his free time, Alien Icarus invented the Icarus Pad to hack into UPG's Kaiju Database and take a look at Etelgar and all of those serving as his Eteldummies. Nackle Gray used the pad to look up Alien Empera but after Icarus revealed more minions, Nackle Gray fought with the others until she noticed Ultraman Victory's new form. After an alarm, Captain Yoshiaki Jinno appeared, busted them, and threatened them to get back to work. In episode 100, Nackle Gray, along with the other two aliens and the two UPG members, visited headquarters to celebrate the 100th episode of New Ultraman Retsuden. He then took a look at Kaiser Belial and his army via the Kaiju Database. Near the end of his section, they were going to watch Ultraman Victory in Ultra Fight Victory but they were ordered by Gouki to get back to work, which both surprised and upset-ed the aliens. Powers and Weapons *Psychic Control: Alien Nackle can control others by causing them excrutiating pain in their neck. Used to stop Tomoya from taking the Ginga Spark. *Purple Lightning Shock: Alien Nackle can launch a purple lightning bolt against his opponents to stop them. Used against Kenta who also tried to take the Ginga Spark. *Dark Dummy Spark: Gray possessed a Dark Dummy Spark. **Dark Dummy Spark Endowment: Received by Dark Lugiel, Alien Nackle Gray can give any individual a Dark Dummy Spark by manipulating the inner darkness in their heart. **DarkLive: Alien Nackle Gray can DarkLive himself with Misuzu to become Super Grand King. *Size Change: Though only demonstrated in his stats and never shown on series, Alien Nackle Gray can change his size from human to giant. Alien Nackle Psychic Control.png|Psychic Control Alien Nackle Purple Lighting Shock.png|Purple Lighting Shock Alien Nackle Dark Dummy Spark.png|Dark Dummy Spark imagenhnthnhthtnhnt.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark Endowment Spark Dolls in possession Gray used several Spark Dolls in his mission to give to evil-hearted humans and seed chaos for his master, Dark Lugiel. *Dark Galberos: Given to Tsuyoshi Osata, a reluctantly retired professional boxer, who was marked as a loser by media after he claimed to have been a gambler. *Zaragas: Given to Shingo Kuwabara, an architecture designer,. *Antlar: Given to Tomomi Kuroki, the general manger development of Ichinotani construction. *Super Grand King: Gray used the Super Grand King himself, along with Misuzu Isurugi after he corrupted her heart. Gallery Alien-Nackle.png Alien-Nackle II.png Nackle-0.png Alien-Magma-Nackle.jpg|Alien Nackle and Alien Magma Aliens-Ginga.jpg|Alien Nackle, Alien Valky, Alien Icarus and Alien Zetton in Ginga S ICARUS-NACKLE-VALKY.jpg Alien Nackle Gray Heart 2.jpg Alien Nackle Gray Kiss.jpg Alien Nackle Ginga.jpg Alien Nackle Gray.jpg Trivia *Gray's appearance is based on an albino baboon. *This costume was remodeled from the "Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers" suit. Part of that suit's face (mask) had gone bad with age needed to be replaced. The new mask was made by professional modeler Hiraki Amerika and has been first used, sometime around 2011 in a stageshow. **As a result, this Nackle's design features a return to his classic appearance. *Gray is never called by name in show, and is only credited as "Alien Nackle" in the opening. *Gray originally possessed two feathered fans but he only seen using one as he gave the other one to Alien Magma. Furthermore, his fan switches color over time. *So far, he is the only one among his comrades who never fought against the Showa Ultras or not implied to be the survived alien of his first incarnation. id:Gray Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Antagonists Category:Separate Character Articles Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Dark Lugiel Rangers